bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RossShunSkyress98
Heya I am sorry but I am not interested in the project. Lordranged7 (talk) 05:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear that's okay :) That is sad though but it will be alright! You will eventually find people that are interested to join you! :) Lordranged7 (talk) 18:04, July 3, 2014 (UTC) No problem! Glad to help ya :) I am actually not sure if there are other sites that are Bakugan-like and are active. Maybe you should try to look around~ :) Also, please don't forget to sign your message by using the four tidles so I know who left the message :) Lordranged7 (talk) 13:25, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Heads up Please do not revive old blogs, as well as advertise on blogs. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Also, please do not remove warnings from admins. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::To get the "Comment on 10 blogs" achievement, if that's what it says, you have to "comment on 10 blogs", though creating unhelpful blogs/comments and reviving old blogs will get you blocked. I'll give you a tip, though. Badges don't really matter, and going out of your way to collect them is mostly looked down upon, as it turns constructive editing into just spamming useless edits. I'm not even sure why we still have them on... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:33, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:BakuNano BakuNano's are actually similair to Battle Gear but just in a small version and give a small boost of Gs. It is also more weaponary like than the Battle Gear. I hope this helped. If you are still curious, go to the BakuNano page. Lordranged7 (talk) 10:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ventus trade I assume you are the one who poposed a trade on my user talk page. Do you live in England or can you be in England at he end of August? Chris358 (Integrate, Mechtavius Destroyer!) 16:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) HI nice to meet you RossShunSkyress98 Heads Up Self-promoting and spam (You posted the message again after he didn't respond after three days) aren't allowed on the Wiki. I'm in no authority to give you a warning for this, nor will I request an Admin to do so, but instead, I'm just letting you know now so this doesn't happen again in the future. Also, full names aren't allowed here due to identity reasons (First names are fine though), so I highly recommend taking at least your last name off your info header thing ASAP. I DO SPEED! 03:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC)